warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Willowshine
Willowshine is a small dark gray tabby she-cat with big dark blue eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Twilight :Willowkit was Mothwing's helper when many cats were infected by "Twoleg stuff" known to humans as Antifreeze. Beechpaw was choking on a clump of chewed-up yarrow, and she stuck her paw into his throat, and pulled it out. She asks Mothwing if this was what being a medicine cat was like, "because it was the best feeling ever". She was seemed to be destined to be a medicine cat, as she wasn't very athletic. :Mothwing mentions to Leafpool that Willowkit is always helping out in the medicine den, and that she will take Willowkit as an apprentice as soon as she is old enough. Sunset :She becomes Mothwing's apprentice, training to be a medicine cat. Leafpool begins visiting her in dreams for the StarClan part of her training, and both share a dream that suggests that Hawkfrost will do something bad. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :She was mentioned to be a good friend of Hollypaw, though she doesn't get along with Jaypaw very well once he becomes Leafpool's apprentice. When she and Mothwing come to the ThunderClan camp because Willowpaw had had a dream, Willowpaw goes into conversation with Hollykit and tells her how she became Mothwing's apprentice. She asks Hollykit if she had become and apprentice, and Hollykit tells her no. When she first sees Jaypaw at the Moonpool, she asks where Hollypaw is, and Jaypaw tells her that Hollypaw got sick of being a medicine cat and let him do it instead. Willowpaw tries to catch Jaypaw when he almost falls into a rabbit hole, and Jaypaw gets angry and attacks her. She wails that she was only trying to help him, and when he snarls back that he doesn't need help, and she tells him that she won't help him next time. Dark River :Jaypaw went into her dream when Mudfur, a former medicine cat of RiverClan, Mothwing's mentor, and now a member of StarClan, came to Willowpaw's dream, telling Willowpaw that RiverClan should escape from the disaster that RiverClan was having which happened to be a bunch of Twoleg kits messing around the RiverClan camp and flooding the Rivers close to the camp. Hollypaw was worried about her when RiverClan was having a problem. Later, she showed Hollypaw what was happening in her old camp when Hollypaw visited RiverClan's new camp on the Island to find out what really was wrong. Outcast :She appears only once, at the Moonpool gathering at the half-moon. She came alone, because her mentor, Mothwing, stayed at the RiverClan camp to treat an infected bee sting. Eclipse :Before the medicine cats share tongues with StarClan, Mothwing grants Willowpaw her formal medicine cat name, Willowshine. Long Shadows'' :When Jaypaw comes to the Moonpool alone, Willowshine is slightly jealous that she had to wait to recieve her full medicine cat name before Mothwing allowed her to come to the Moonpool alone. After meeting with StarClan she starts being nicer towards Jaypaw, but there is always an edge to her voice. :She visits the Moonpool and watches Jayfeather recieve his medicine cat name. Jayfeather mentions she doesn't have anything to act superior about now, as she has always liked Hollyleaf more than Jayfeather. ''Sunrise :On the day of when the medicine cats go to the Moonpool, Willowshine and her mentor, Mothwing, are late due to a thorn that got stuck in Petalkit's eye. It is mentioned that they licked the thorn to get it out of the kit's eye. Littlecloud tells her that celandine is also good. Mothwing asks Willowshine if there is any in their stack. She replies that there is a little, but it should be good enough. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock reveals that StarClan found that Willowpaw could be a better solution to Mothwing's inability to talk to StarClan. It is also said that Willowpaw respects Mothwing's lack of belief in StarClan because she respects her mentor in every other way too; she had wanted to be a medicine cat even as a kit, when she saw the great healing that Mothwing could do. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :MosspeltRevealed in Twilight, page 167 Tree Medicine Cat Ceremony References and Citations Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters